


Apart

by ciara_is_here



Category: Muppets Most Wanted (2014), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Cell Phones, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciara_is_here/pseuds/ciara_is_here
Summary: Jean phones Sam as he's on tour with the muppets.
Relationships: Jean Pierre Napoleon/Sam the Eagle, Sam the Eagle/Jean Pierre Napoleon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> More Sam and Jean fics because I just really love them.  
> (This is still a draft kinda so it will prob be edited heavily soon)

Jean held the phone to his ear as he shut over his curtains. The white streetlights seeped through, making the room visible.

The ringer of his sleek phone cut off, to which he heard disjointed echoes at first.

“Hello? Hello Jean?'“.

“Sam! Sam how are you?” He spluttered out, an instant smile gracing his face as Sam spoke.  
“Jean! It’s good to hear you” The eagle stuttered out, then cleared his throat.  
“Give me a second would you?!” He shouts, voice distance from his own phone.

“Yes, it’s Jean” A long-drawn-out sigh adding pressure to the phone’s delicate microphone. “Gonzo says Hello” Jean laughed, Sam inhaled sharply, trying not to seem giddy amongst the people he was with.  
“Tell Gonzo I said hello back” Sam did so, adding to Gonzo that he better not be thinking about going through with a new stunt he had proposed.

“We’re about to leave for our next location, so everyone is just in chaos right now,” Sam explained.

"Where's your next stop?".

"Venice Italy, then Sydney Australia, then New York and lastly London"

“Do you have everything?” Jean asked, there was a thought on his mind that he wasn’t sure he wanted to share at this moment.

“Yes, yes. I always quadruple check those sorts of things” Jean’s smile faded into a bittersweet one as he spoke during a sigh.

“I miss you”.

  
“So do I, Jean” Sam whispered. Silence.

“Shall I book that ticket to here for you?” Jean stated out of the blue.  
“Wait, are you serious?” Sam replied, quieter into the phone.

“I was joking, but I’d love to see you soon” Sam chuckled lowly.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now Jean, I'll message you once we get off at our next stop"

"Alright, safe journey Sam..." Jean leaned his head down as he smiled.

"Talk soon my love" Sam shuddered, smiling sheepishly.

"Speak soon Jean, I love you"

Sam hung up. Jean gazed at his screensaver, a picture of the couple when Jean took him on a winery trip. Their glasses against each other as they smiled at the camera.

Jean set his alarm for the morning then sat his phone on the bedside table after he booked his ticket to London


End file.
